Ask Carrie and Laney
by laney9830
Summary: Ask Carrie Beff and Laney Penn anything! Make the questions interesting. Also they do truth or dare!
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular day in Peaceville where two girls named Carrie and Laney were both sitting on Carrie's bed bored out of their minds. "Ugh when will they be back?" Laney asked in frustration. "The guys along with Kim and Konnie were supposed to be back 10 minutes ago." "They're probably eating some place," Carrie says. "You know how much Kon and Konnie love their fries." She then got out her laptop and started to watch ask human appledash, (watch it it's really good!) "Oh yeah I remember this," Laney says sitting next to Carrie. When it was finished both girls looked at each other, Carrie smirked, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" "Do our own video ask blog?" Laney asked. "Hell yeah Laney," the blue haired girl said. She clicks on a video camera software on her laptop and hits record. "Hey Internet," she says. "I'm Carrie Beff, guitarist of the Newmans." "I'm Laney Penn bassist of Grojband," Laney says. "We've decided to do an ask video blog, so ask us some stuff and we'll answer you," Carrie says. Both girls waved goodbye and Carrie turned the recoding button off. "So how long till we get some questions?" Laney asked. Carrie shrugged, "Who knows, a lot of people love us so I'm sure well get some pretty quickly."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Carrie we finally got a question and its for each of us!" Laney said. "Lemme see," Carrie says grabbing her laptop. She then frowned, "Oh boy." "What what's the matter?" Laney asked. "It says what do you think about Corey and what do I think about Larry." "Oh boy, I guess that is a problem," Laney says. "People know we're together right?" Laney asked. "No..." Carrie said. She smiled when she pulled up her video player on her computer. "We should tell them." She turned on the recording button. "Hi Internet and thanks to whoever asked us our first question. It says Laney what do you think of Corey and Carrie what do you think of Larry?" "I think of Corey as an awesome bro and a best friend," Laney says. "Same with Larry," Carrie says. "I bet you're wondering why we think our friends are best friends and not saying that we have crushes on them." "That's because..." Laney says. "We're together." "Yeah I know you weren't excepting that but yes but last year we both found out we were bi and found out we had feelings for each other." "I hope you don't think we're weird and hope you guys still like us even though we're lesbians," Laney says. Carrie shuts off the camera, "You think people will still ask us questions?" The red headed girl asked. "You know what?" Carrie asked and kissed Laney's cheek. "I wouldn't worry about it."

From the author: Ok guys you should know that I ship Carrie and Laney together. I'm in the Carney fan base so if you guys out there who ship them together, please favorite and review this story. Also spread the word about this story.


	3. Chapter 3

Laneys POV:

"Care we have 3 new questions, oh wait 2 new questions and one comment," I say. "Well what does it's say?" Carrie asked. "Well the comment says: "You guys are together now? Well I'm no longer gonna read this," I read. "Oh forget that person," Carrie says. "It's just one reader who doesn't approve of us being together. No big deal, anyway what do the two questions say?" "The first one says is: Are Corey and Larry together?" I read out loud. Both of us look at the camera and shake our heads. "No," I say. "They're just friends," Carrie says. "They're straight. The next one says Carrie what do you love most about Laney and Laney what do you love most about Carrie?" Both of us blush. "What I love most anoint Carrie is that she's honest and very protective of me." The blue haired female smiles. "What I love most about Laney is that she's loyal to her band and she isn't afraid to speak her mind." I blush this time and we both kiss. Carrie turns to the camera, "Please ask us more questions and leave nice comments, we love you guys a lot! And to the people who don't approve of us dating, please leave us alone and don't write mean comments!" Carrie shuts the computer off and puts her beanie on my head, "You look cute with my beanie on your head," she said. I kiss her cheek.


End file.
